iSurvive
by xShinigami.Heatherx
Summary: Sam's house gets on fire. Will she survive? Read!


**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new Fanfic for you. I kept having the same dream of iCarly when I listen to Stronger by Jennette McCurdy. I decided to type and publish is before I lost the story. Here goes. Enjoy! P.S. I was typing and publishing this on the day Hurricane Irene hit Massachusetts.**

Carly is sitting on the couch in the living room watching Girly Cow. Spencer wouldn't let her watch the uncensored version, which was very unusual. Spencer startled Carlywhen he shouted.

"Turn on channel eight NOW!"

"OK OK!"

Carly plays with the TV remote and watches. A couple of seconds later, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"SAM'S HOUSE IS ON FIRE!"

Carly rushes out of her apartment and bangs on Freddie's door furiously. He and Sam had just started dating about three months ago. Carly was so frantic that when Freddie opened the door she was still knocking. She kept hitting his face.

"Whoa whoa Carly! Carly!"

"SAM'S HOUSE IS ON FIRE!

"WHAT!"

The two run down to the lobby where Spencer was waiting. He drove them to Sam's house, finding fire trucks, firemen, and neighbors surrounding the area. Carly ran up to Melanie and their mother. Freddie rushes over and starts going nuts.

"Where's Sam?"

Their mom started stuttering but she couldn't say much of anything.

"She's still inside!"

"I'm going in!"

"Freddie! NO!"

Inside… Sam was running down the hallway trying to find an escape.

"Someone! Help!"

Sam suddenly tripped on her our feet and stumbled to the floor.

"[Weakly] Freddie… please sa…"

Sam's voice trailed off just as Freddie ran inside.

_You feel out of breath, used up and broken down_

_Just like a shattered glass, in pieces on the ground_

_Some days you want to scream but you can't make a sound_

_But you're not alone_

_Here comes another day, here comes another fight_

_You'd rather give it up than give it one more try_

_'Cause no one understands the way you feel inside_

_You're not alone_

Freddie finds Sam and carries her out. Through the smoke and flames, he starts praying for Sam to survive.

_Right now it feels like the end of the world_

_All your battles are lost_

_You've been cheated, mistreated_

_Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer_

_Hold on a little bit longer_

_Trust me, you'll see_

_You'll be so much stronger_

_(You'll be so much stronger)_

Ambulance sirens wailed as paramedics come rushing with a stretcher. Sam was put into an ambulance followed my Freddie and her mom. The paramedics closed the doors and began driving to the hospital. Freddie was stroking Sam's hair as paramedics put in IPs. An oxygen mask was put on her face.

_It's only temporary, but it feels like you're stuck _

_Like no wishing well could ever change your luck_

_They say when one door closes, another opens up_

_And you walk right through_

_Yeah you know what to do_

At the hospital, They waited until one of the nurses said they could see Sam. Freddie went right to the side of Sam's bed. His eyes start welling up with tears, but he managed to hold them back. On the inside though, he was crying them out.

_Right now it feels like the end of the world_

_All your battles are lost_

_You've been cheated, mistreated_

_Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer_

_Hold on a little bit longer_

_Trust me, you'll see_

_You'll be so much stronger_

_(You'll be so much stronger)_

Freddie was stroking Sam's hair when he heard a quiet, but clear voice.

"Freddie?"

"Sam?"

_You might have to bend, but you're not gonna break_

_Wipe the tears from your eyes and the fear off your face_

_You know deep down inside you've got what it takes_

Sam sits up and surprises everyone else. Carly jumps up and goes over.

"Sam! You're OK!"

Everyone cheers and Spencer even cried tears of joy.

"Sam, I-I… I love you."

"I l-love you too Freddie."

_Right now it feels like the end of the world_

_All your battles are lost_

_You've been cheated, mistreated_

_Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer_

_Hold on a little bit longer_

_Trust me, you'll see_

_You'll be so much stronger_

_(You'll be so much stronger)_

**How'd you like it? Review! Also… Stay safe east coast! **


End file.
